tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Belarus tractors
Belarus is brand of tractors manufactured by various former-Soviet Union tractor factories. Many have been built by MTZ, a tractor manufacturer founded in Minsk in the 'Republic of Belarus', which was a former USSR state and part of Belarussia, and which now form the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS). Others have been manufactured by Kirovets, VTZ and others. It has been reported that Belarus supplies 8% of the world's tractors. History at the Welland Steam Rally]] The company was founded in Minsk in 1946 under the old Soviet Union as part of the post war rebuilding drive. The factory is one of the biggest in the world and has supplied more than 3 million tractors by 1995. The Minsk factory builds 50 thousand tractors per year.http://www.tractors.com.by/mtw/history-e.htm When the Soviet Union started exporting tractors to other countries, the exporting company named itself after the territory with the main factory, so the tractors were branded with the name Belarus. The tractors ranged from crawlers (with undercarriages based on tanks) to four-wheel-drive tractors. A large range of attachments were available for the tractors, so bulldozers, backhoes and front-end loaders were based all on the same machine. The tractors for the European market are certified to ISO 9001 QA Standards, with earlier versions tested at the Silso Institute in the UK. Tractors have been imported into the UK since the 1970s in small numbers. The 4-wd (front-assist) versions have been attractive as a simple rugged tractor for hill country farmers. Model range The Factory designations are generally MTZ xxx, but UK machines are generally designated Belarus and the MTZ dropped. Early Models awaiting restoration]] * Belarus 862D - 90 hp 4-wd introduced in 1986, with auto 18f/2r transmission and hydrostatic steering * Belarus 900 - 90 hp 2-wd * Belarus 950 - 105 hp 2-wd * Belarus 952 - 105 hp 4-wd * Belarus 1025 - 115 hp 4-wd * Belarus 1221 - 130 hp 4-wd * Belarus 1507 - 165 hp 4-wd - manual 4x3f/4r Crawler tractors * Belarus DT75M - Modern Models * Belarus 900.3 SE - 90 hp 2-wd * Belarus 900.3 - 90 hp 2-wd * Belarus 920.3 - 90 hp 4-wd * Belarus 952.3 - 100 hp 4-wd * Belarus 1025.3 - 115 hp 4-wd * Belarus 1221.3 - 130 hp 4-wd UK preservation Do you know of any of these appearing at the classic tractor shows or on road runs ? Do you have any more photos of one to post up ? * - Belarus 1507 - 165 hp tractor UK dealers * Browns of Liversedge Ltd, based in Yorkshire. * UMO Belarus Limited - Original UK Importer based in Letchworth See also * MTZ * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Tractor Dealers * Zetor * Shows and Meets References * The World Encyclopaedia of Tractors & Farming by John Carroll, Published by Lorenz books, ISBN 0-7548-0357-0 External links *Official web site *MTZ Equipment Ltd. (distributor in Canada) * tractordata.com * Belarus Category:Tractor manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Tractor manufacturers of Belarus Category:Belarus (brand) Category:Former Eastern Block companies Category:Companies of the former Eastern Block countries Category:Articulated tractors Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Orchard tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Tractor brands Category:Companies of Belarus Category:Companies of the Soviet Union